


Klance One Shots Collection

by six_out_of_ten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six_out_of_ten/pseuds/six_out_of_ten
Summary: This is just a collection of klance one shots because I'm trash. There probably won't be any smut and most will probably be angsty. Have fun I hope you enjoy!





	Klance One Shots Collection

I had watched it, seen it with my own two eyes. I had held Hunk as I watched the life slowly drain out of him.

Watched as my life-long friend slowly deteriorated in my arms.  
I was crushed. No. I was more than crushed, I was devastated. More devasted than I could even put into words. 

When we had gotten back to the castle I had booked it. Where I was running I didn't know. I was just putting one foot in front of the other, letting my feet take me where they wanted to go. 

I ended up in Hunk's room somehow and there I was now, wrapped up in his blanket trying to ingrain the smell of him into my brain.

I laid there staring up at the ceiling, tears running down my face, eyes unblinking, for hours. 

I can hear the rest of the team calling my name, searching for me. But I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore.

I don't know how much time had passed since the mission. I haven't left the room in what I think could be days, but I'm not quite sure.

All I'm sure about is that I want to die too. I don't want to have to go on without him.

There was a knock at the door. "Lance? Lance? Are you in there?" I heard a shaky voice say through the door.

I didn't answer, I didn't even bother to move when they walked in through the door.

"There you are we've been looking all over for you!" they said but I was zoned out, drowning out the world. I couldn't even tell who was talking to me.

The door shut and they sat down on the side of the bed. Their light touch on my arm snapped me out of it.

It was Keith. I could tell he had been crying, that must have been a sight to see. 

"Lance you can't just hide here forever," he said. I didn't react, I just let the tears keep falling.

"Lance, please..." he started but I cut him off with a loud sob. I didn't want to cry in front of him, it was just something that was happening. 

"Oh fuck, oh no, I'm not very good at this. I'm sorry," he stuttered as I kept on crying. 

I sat up and held on to him, sobbing into his shoulder. He was shocked, frozen for a second before he wrapped his arms around me tentatively, rubbing up and down my back. 

"He...he can't *hic he can't be gone." I choke out after a few minutes of sobbing.

"I know, I know, I know, I know," he repeated over and over tightening his grip on me. I could feel his teardrops landing in my hair. He was a surprisingly good comforter.

"I can't believe I'll never be able to hug him again...He'll never see his family he...he had so much going for him, he was going to have an amazing future but he's just...gone." I cry.

"I'm the one who dragged him into all of this. I'm going to have to tell his family I dragged him out of school and piloted him into space for him to die. I'm the one who ruined his life. I'm the one who ended it." I say.

"No. No, Lance, you aren't." He says pulling away to look at me, I don't make eye contact.

"Well, then who is?" I say crying more. 

"The galra are! The people who attacked us are! For goodness sakes, you're the one who tried to save him!" He replied, distressed.

"He's the one who jumped in front of me!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO DIED. I WANTED TO BE THE ONE WHO DIED!" I sobbed, finally making eye contact. 

"Why would you say that?" Keith asked. He sounded so broken, so hurt by what had come out of my mouth. I looked away.

"Because he wanted to live. You know what he told me last night, he told me he wanted to live! AND NOW HE'S DEAD!"

"I'm the depressed one! I'm the one that would be easily replaced but HIM, you'll never find another Hunk, he's so special. He's the most kind-hearted, nonjudgmental person I've ever met. You just walked up to him and boom you were his friend." I cry, trying to hold it together.

"I can't talk about him in the past tense, he's not dead, he can't be," I whisper letting my head fall into my hands.

"I don't want to be alive, I don't want to be alive. I just want to die, I just want to die. What is the point of living if some people only get to live for less than twenty years. Why do I get to live more and he doesn't? Why was it his time?" I ask Keith, half hoping he'll be able to answer.

"I don't know Lance, we don't get to know. We just have to go on, trying to live the rest of our lives for him." Keith says and I put my head on his shoulder again.

"I don't want to live for him, I want him to live for himself," I mumble into Keith's shirt.

"Believe me we all do," he sighs.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a hug? Like a real hug?" I ask

He stands up and I kick the blanket off of my legs, the cold air giving me goosebumps.

I collapse into him and sob, it's not the same as Hunk, it will never be the same. I sob into his shoulder and allow myself to be broken.


End file.
